The present invention relates generally to a hose assembly and, in particular, to a prefabricated hose assembly with a hose and a bracket integrally molded around the hose for use, for example, in a hydraulic brake system.
In order to accommodate necessary relative motion between the sprung and unsprung masses of a motor vehicle, suspension mounted hydraulic brakes are connected to the chassis by flexible hydraulic hoses. These hoses are typically fabricated from fabric braid reinforced elastomers.
In various applications in which a flexible conduit, such as a hose, is used to convey fluid, it is necessary to bend and route the flexible conduit around various structural or frame parts of the device on which the flexible conduit is being used to convey fluid. In addition, where such a flexible conduit in the form of a hose is used to convey high pressure fluid, such as in a hydraulic system, the actual length of the hose will change due to the pressure of the fluid within the hose.
One such application, for example, is on automotive passenger and truck vehicles, wherein such flexible conduits in the form of brake hoses, are used to convey hydraulic brake fluid to the individual wheel brakes of the vehicle. In some of these vehicles, each brake hose assembly requires accurate routing, for example, from the disc brake caliper of a vehicle wheel assembly to a fixed element of the vehicle to insure proper clearance between the hose and other components of the vehicle.
Typically, the accurate routing has been affected by the use of a hose assembly including a hose having fittings at opposite ends that are provided with orientation guides such that the hose assembly can only properly mate with the components associated therewith in one predetermined position. A hose assembly when being installed requires an additional fixed routing position on the hose body intermediate to its ends. This is effected by the use of a hose support bracket having a bracket portion adapted to be fixed to the support and a hose clamp portion, clamped either directly to the hose or preferably, to a protective collar attached to the hose in position to be engaged by the hose clamp portion of the support bracket.
It has been customary to assemble such a hose support bracket to the hose at the time the hose assembly is installed in a vehicle. That is, it has been customary to install one or both end fittings of the hose assembly to their mating components, after which the hose support bracket is attached to effect proper routing of the hose intermediate its ends and to hold it in spaced relation from a support. This has been accomplished either by first fixing the hose clamp portion of the support bracket to the hose and then twisting the hose as necessary to seat the support bracket to the support on which it is attached or, alternately, first seating the bracket to its support and then, as necessary, twisting the hose into engagement with the hose clamp portion of the support bracket to permit its attachment to the support bracket. Depending on the degree of twisting effected on the hose during such an installation of the hose assembly on the vehicle, the life of the brake hose will be adversely affected as compared to the expected life of a non-twisted hose in a similar assembly.
The inventors of the present invention have recognized these and other problems associated with conventional hose assemblies. To this end, the inventors have developed a hose assembly comprising a flexible hose and a hose bracket integrally molded to the flexible hose. The hose bracket includes a clamp portion integrally formed with a mounting flange having at least one aperture formed therethrough for attaching the flexible hose to a vehicular structure.
By integrally forming the mounting flange to the flexible hose, the hose assembly of the invention provides is precisely orientated during installation, thus permitting proper flexing and other movement of the brake hose during vehicle operation, while eliminating the possibility of inadvertent twisting of the brake hose during installation. In addition, by integrally molding the bracket, the bracket can be made of a more economical material and lighter in weight than conventional brackets that are made of, for example, steel or other metal material, thereby reducing the overall weight and cost of the vehicle. Further, the integrally molded hose bracket of the invention can be formed with a non-flat contour such that the hose bracket can be secured to a location of the vehicle with a non-flat contour, unlike conventional brackets that require being secured to a substantially flat location.